


Make-Up

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge fight, Lance and Keith apologize in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Mariah, who has now gotten me addicted to the song Make Up by R. City, the song that inspired this little Drabble. Go listen to it!! It is such a Klance song!!
> 
> Also sorry I haven't written in a while!! school started up for me again so its been pretty crazy! I hope to update my Hogwarts AU Voltron story soon!! I have another chapter almost done.
> 
> enjoy this little drabble written in pure inspiration!!

Lance McClain sighed heavily as he lay in his bunk. He’d gotten into another fight with his best friend Keith Kogane… As fun as it is to get the guy rattled, the action also makes Lance feel guilty.

He hated these fights. They tended to happen a lot even when Lance attempted to do Keith favors or complimented him on something. The actual fighting was usually over stupid stuff too like who left the bathroom a disaster or why Lance didn’t cleaned his room when Keith wanted to stay over.

Lance lay still staring at a picture of his smiling family, missing them dreadfully. Suddenly a soft knock at his sliding door caught his attention.

“It’s open.” He yelled from his spot on the bed.

“I came in to say I’m sorry for getting so upset today.” The voice behind him sounded sincere enough but Lance flipped over to meet the eyes of the man behind the mullet.

“How do I know you’re really apologizing?”

“Is this good enough?”

And suddenly the two are kissing. It’s slow and gentle. All fights forgotten in a pure moment of love. But soon Keith moves a little faster and Lance obliges.

The heat of the moment led to more than just kissing of course. Much later, two young Paladins lay on their backs breathing heavily, giddy, sloppy grind on their faces.

“Gosh that was the best apology sex I’ve ever had.” Lance breathes.

“Me too. I hate fighting with you, Lance. We really do make a great team. I want to get along with you and have less fights. We’re friends and the only way Voltron works is if we’re in sync anyway. So let’s agree to disagree on things and always be friends, okay?”

Keith stretched out a hand to the Blue Paladin in a gracious act of forgiveness.

Lance nodded, taking his hand.

“We’ll be friends. Always, Keith.”


End file.
